Telepathic Scorching Euphoria
by skitty219
Summary: Just a random Anthro!Arcanine X Anthro!Espeon story I wrote for fun. PWP, lemon. Contains Anthro!Pokemon X Anthro!Pokemon. Don't like, don't read (and especially don't flame. You're not a Charizard, you can't breath fire). All reviews welcome. This is not intended for kids, as it contains explicit sexual content. I do not own Pokemon.


**NOTE: This is an Anthro!Espeon X Anthro!Arcanine smut/lemon story, AKA porn. If that does not sound appealing to you, please stop reading now.**

 **Also, this takes place in a universe in which Anthro!Pokemon, Normal!Pokemon, and humans all live together on the same planet.**

 **Now on to the smut.**

* * *

The Friday evening air was cool and calming, the trees of the Lostlorn Forest gently swaying in the breeze. The moon was just beginning to rise, peeking her head up over the horizon as the entirety of the region of Unova seemed to be slowly entering a deep state of relaxation, taking a well earned break after a long hard week. The small, sleepy squawks of a flock of Tranquil filled the gentle air, the peaceful landscape undisturbed by any sort of danger or outside force, and there was barely any noticeable noise at all. In all, it was the perfect place to lay down and rest, and that was just what Zachary was doing.

Zachary was an Arcanine, an anthro one to be exact, about 25 years old. As the gentle breeze flowed through his pale yellow mane, his deep orange fur slightly damp from the dewdrops on the grass that he was laying on, Zachary sighed contentedly, letting out a small ember which sparked into the sky before dissipating into the cold Autumn night. He was pants-less, as it was much more comfortable to him, so his soft furry sheath was visible, the gentle gusts of wind teasing and tickling it, as his thick fluffy tail flicked left and right. His large round furry balls laid against the grass beneath him, slightly swollen due to him having not been able to jerk off for the past few days. He absentmindedly scratched them with his left paw as he stretched out on the grass, the beautiful, almost purple evening sky above him filling his eyes with wonder. As he lay there, underneath the slowly rising moon, he felt so at peace that he decided to close his eyes and bask in the feeling, and as he did so, he yawned, once again letting out a few small embers, which floated in the air around him before burning out. He smiled sleepily, and with another small yawn, began to nod off...

His slumber was short-lived however, as he was awoken by the frantic calling of Aurora, his mate. As he turned his head to the side and blinked sleepily, through his still drowsy haze, he could make out his mate running towards him, almost tripping multiple times as she called his name.

Aurora, unlike Zachary, was an Espeon, who was about two years younger then him. She was also an anthro, and quite a luscious one at that. Her large soft breasts were a light purple, like most of the rest of her body, with perky pink nipples which seemed to be perpetually hard. They were easily DD cups, almost E cups, and they bounced and jiggled around with each frantic bounding step she took. Her thick hips swung with each step she took, her soft asscheeks jiggling slightly as she ran. Her pussy was light pink with a small fuzzy patch of light purple hair and usually swollen due to arousal, with her nub poking out of her clitoral hood when she was fully turned on, and was just big enough that, when she bent over just right, it peeked out from in between her legs. It was at this point that Zachary noticed the juices flowing from Aurora's throbbing pussy down her thighs, the light purple fuzz around her pussy sopping wet because of it. Her dainty light purple paws were also covered with her pussy juices, as well as her tits, most likely due to her fondling them with her already soaking wet paws, which had likely gotten that wet due to her playing with herself, which she likely had done a lot, considering the amount of juices all over her. Her face was blushing a deep pink, her light purple fur tufts damp with sweat as she breathed deeply, clearly immensely aroused.

She stumbled towards Zachary, calling his name loudly, while moaning raggedly in between each word. Zachary called back "You okay?", as he hauled himself up, mildly concerned. She quivered as she stumbled to a stop in front of him, gasping for breath as she moaned.

"Oh Zachary, I'm... I'm in heat..." she stuttered breathlessly, her hand in between her legs, flicking her nub as she moaned quietly.

"W-well, I can, I can see that..." Zachary said, a bit taken aback. "Do you want me to, you know, help?"

Aurora grabbed Zachary by the shoulders, causing him to jump slightly. She leaned forwards, still frantically playing with her hot swollen pussy, and whispered breathily into his ear, "Zachary... I need you, so fucking badly..."

Zachary felt his heart pounding in his chest as it directed the blood flowing through his body down towards his crotch, feeling his cock starting to poke out of its sheath. He shivered as arousal started to fill his groin, slowly beginning to spread throughout his body as Aurora breathed raggedly against his ear, wet shlicking noises starting to fill the air around them as she sped up her frantic masturbation.

"Zach..." she moaned heavily, "I need your cock..." Aurora moaned as she shlicked herself faster and faster, her juices starting to squirt out onto the ground in short spurts.

Zachary continued to shiver in arousal, his cock poking out more and more. Aurora only called him Zach when she really, _really_ needed his knot. He couldn't help but begin to rub his hardening cock as it continued to slide out of his sheath, using his free paw to reach up and tweak Aurora's nipple.

The affect it had on Aurora was immediate. She threw her head back, shut her eyes tight and moaned as Zachary tweaked and tugged on her hardened nipple, her shlicking increasing in speed as she flicked her nub, which was poking out of her clitoral hood due to just how aroused she was. She bit her lip, half opening her eyes as she lustfully gazed deep into her mate's handsome, rugged face. He truly was a sight to see, with his toned abs that seemed to almost gleam in the moonlight, to his flowing mane and tail, all the way down to his hardening cock. Just looking at him was enough to send waves of pleasure throughout Aurora's body, making her moan even louder as Zachary rubbed her nipple between his fingers, sending little sparks of euphoria through her, increasing the ecstasy she already felt from toying with her hot clit.

Zachary, sensing that she wanted more of the euphoric feelings she was experiencing, bent down a little and began suckling on her free nipple, flicking it with his tongue as he lightly grazed his bottom teeth against it. Aurora jolted, making a strangled moan at the feeling of her breasts being stimulated. She pinched her own clit with her paw, moaning as she felt her climax already building. Holding on to Zachary's shoulder with one paw to steady herself, she used her other paw to please her aching pussy, groaning loudly as she felt the pleasure building.

Zachary, continuing to rub his sheath as his cock nearly poked out completely by now, began grazing both his bottom teeth and his top teeth against her nipple, massaging the other one with his paw. Aurora inhaled sharply, her legs shaking as she felt her clit throbbing, before moaning loudly as she climaxed, frantically playing with her red hot clit as her juices squirted out of her, watering the grass and flowers as they soaked the ground, her tail curled into a heart shape as she thrust against her own paw. It felt like a deep, intense fire of pure pleasure was pooling around her lower abdomen, making her mewl and coo as she came down from her climax, quivering as Zachary continued to stimulate her breasts.

"Z-Zachary, dear, give me a second to, ah, recover..." Aurora moaned quietly.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, honey." Zachary said, letting go of her breasts and allowing her to return to her senses again, Aurora taking a few deep breaths as the exhaustion went away and she started feeling her heat again.

"Well Zach, don't let it stop here." she cooed seductively, turning around and presenting herself to her lover, shaking her ass from side to side. "Now am I going to have to play with myself until my heat stops, or are you going to fuck me?"

Zachary grinned and, without a word, mounted his mate, his fully erect cock pressing against her pussy entrance, rubbing against it. With a loud moan from Aurora and a small quiet groan from Zachary, he thrust into her to the base of his cock, her pussy clenching as it was finally filled by her mate.

Aurora panted loudly, her desire and arousal increasing as she was filled completely. Zachary's cock really was a gift from Arceus. It was long, around 7.5 inches, and perfectly smooth, and swelled up to be amazingly thick when fully aroused, with an even thicker knot to match. His furry balls were positioned on his body so perfectly that, when he thrust deep enough and at the right angle, they slapped against Aurora's clit, stimulating her even more then any other cock ever could.

Zachary, gripping her hips, began to thrust deep into her faster and faster, all 7.5 inches of him filling her completely with each deep stroke. Aurora moaned loudly as her ass smacked against his groin with each thrust, her juices squirting out in spurts, the faint sounds of fur slapping against fur filling the evening air.

"Oh yes, Zachary! Yes!" she cried out in ecstasy, her tongue lolling out as she felt his knot starting to swell inside her. Needing more of these euphoric feelings, she used her psychic abilities to begin pinching and tugging on her own nipples, as well as massaging and pulling on her clit. This added pleasure made Aurora moan even louder then before, her pussy throbbing as every part of her was pleasured.

Her juices squirted out of her in large spurts, soaking Zachary's groin, her quickly approaching orgasm causing her walls to tighten around Zachary's cock. The feeling of her mates cock slamming into her as his knot swelled and rubbed against her sensitive pussy walls, making her shake intensely. Her entire rear end was coated with her own fluids, as well as her sweat and some dew from Zachary's damp fur. Her mind began to haze, the pleasure almost too intense for her to think, Zachary continuing to pound her relentlessly.

"A-Ah, Zach! Harder, please baby! I'm so close!" she begged, her light purple tail curled into a heart shape as it flicked from side to side against Zachary's chest. With a small grunt, Zachary exerted all of his strength into pounding into her as hard as he was able to, her walls clenching around him more and more. The Arcanine's cock began to squirt out some precum in short spurts, growing more thick and warm with each thrust. The Espeon's tongue lolled out, her eyes shut tight as she threw her head back, her orgasm building faster then she could hold it, with Zachary not far behind.

With his knot swollen and his cock tensing, Zachary rammed balls deep into her with all the force of a Chesnaught, and, like a bolt of lightning, climax struck them both.

"Oh fucking Arceus, I'm cumming!" Aurora yowled as a tidal wave of pussy juices came squirting out of her, soaking the ground all around them as her clit throbbed, what felt like waves of fire blazing through her body. As she orgasmed, her pussy clenched and pulsed around Zachary's cock, soaking it with her juices at the same time. With a howl, he thrust back and then slammed deep into his mate as jets of cum spurted out of the tip of his cock, his knot throbbing as he came, throwing his head back and letting loose a flamethrower into the evening sky, causing a flock of Tranquil to take off, cawing as they did so. Aurora groaned as she felt the thick, white cum filling her pussy up, coating her walls as she was filled with it. As the last spurt of cum entered her, she collapsed on to the grass, utterly spent, only held up by Zachary's quickly deflating knot. Slowly, Zachary pulled out of her soaking sex, his cock coated with her juices and his own cum. Aurora's legs felt like jelly, and when Zachary pulled out of her, she sprawled out across the grass as if they had no bones inside them.

"Aurora? You okay?" Zachary asked her, his voice ragged due to exhaustion from his own orgasm.

"I-I'm more t-then okay..." she moaned back shakily, still feeling the glow of her climax.

Zachary laid down next to her, embracing her tired form as they both slowly drifted off to sleep, the moon shining down on them high above their heads in the Unova night sky, as a cool breeze rustled through the grass and trees around them, the stars shining down on the region like the gleaming eyes of Mew herself.

* * *

This story was really more intended as a way to show you guys how much I have improved over the course of only a year and a half, and how I can make both SFW fics and smut fics, as well as tackle basically any pairing (as long as I don't disagree with it due to my personal morality reasons).

Hope you liked it.

 _This fic has been brought to you by Skitty219._


End file.
